barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince Reginald
Prince Reginald of Thistlebrook is a character in Barbie in Rock 'N Royals. He is voiced by Alessandro Juliani. He's one of the three judges chosen for the sing-off between Camp Royalty and Camp Pop, along with Allegra James and Svetlana Petranova. Story When Camp Pop and Camp Royalty decided to have a sing-off, Prince Reginald was chosen to be one of the judges, one likely to remain loyal to Camp Royalty. The other two judges were Allegra, a musician who would likely side with Camp Pop, and Svetlana Petranova, thought to be neutral. During the sing-off, Camp Royalty and Camp Pop were expected to perform separately but the students chose to perform as one group so Allegra and Prince Reginald abstained from voting because of the situation change. However Svetlana Petranova, who had previously been brided to vote for Camp Royalty by Clive, the assistant to the headmistress of Camp Royalty, was pushed by Clive to give her vote to the camp as decided until Lady Anne, head of Camp Royalty, and Finn Oxford, head of Camp Pop, overruled the vote after realising that rock and royalty can mix. Clive admitted that he bribed a judge, Svetlana quickly left before she could be caught and Prince Reginald an Allegra ended celebrating with the students in a big party. Physical Appearance Prince Reginald is a middle-aged man with dark grey hair and brown eyes. Tall and thin, he is very fit and dress in an elegant three-piece blue suit. Personality He appears to be a rather calm, polite and well-mannered individual who appreciate order and is rather fair, since he does not want to make a choice when he sees the students from both camp performing together and would like to know the protocol for such a situation. Trivia * Reginald is the latinised form (Reginaldus) of the germanic name Reginwald which comes from ragin, the council, and wald, the one gouverning. As such, it can be translated or seen as meaning the councilor of the prince. * While Reginald does bear the title of "prince of Thistlebrook", we do not know his exact standing in royalty. To elaborate: ** If Thistlebrook is a kingdom, this would mean that he's either the son or the brother (or possibly the cousin) of whoever the ruling King (or Queen Regnant) is. ** In the case of Thistlebrook being a principality rather than a kingdom, this could mean that Reginald is technically the ruler, but still retains the title of "prince" and not "King." If he's not the ruler and Thistlebrook is still a principality and not a kingdom, this would mean that Reginald is either the son or brother (or possibly the cousin) of whoever the ruling Prince (or Princess) is. Quotes *''Allegra, after the sing-off: That was spectacular, but what are we supposed to do now? How can we pick a winner if both camps competed together?'' **'Reginald: My dear, I am equally flummoxed. Surely there must be some sort of protocol to follow in the event of such a predicament?' **''Clive: The entire point of any competition is to declare a winner and a loser! Am I right, Ms Petranova? By the way, love the necklace, it's absolutely stunning.'' **''Svetlana: No! We must vote.'' *'Reginald: May we have everyone's attention! The judges have made their decision!' **''Allegra: After your somewhat unorthodox but amazing performance, I've decided that I can't possibly pick a winner.'' **'Reginald: Nor can I.' **''Svetlana: I, however, can. Camp Royalty is the victor.'' Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Barbie in Rock 'n Royals Characters Category:Princes Category:Teenagers Category:British characters